


The Great Christmas Caper

by Enigma434



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Family, Hilarious, I know its not Christmas but oh well, Sneaking, summary sucks, theif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma434/pseuds/Enigma434
Summary: It was another late night for the CEO Weiss Schnee. She worked her way though the piles of paperwork, too busy to notice that she was no longer alone as dark figure lurked around outside. Its intentions unknown, its goal with in reach. Tonight, was going to be unlike any other night.





	The Great Christmas Caper

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small story in hopes of getting back into the groove of things. 
> 
> A very awesome and special thanks to a great friend of mine, Chithepirate, for reviewing the story and fixing things for me. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

It was a cold and snowy night in Atlas. The gentle snowfall made the beauty of the night even more so and the clouds parted just enough to let the light of the moon seep through, revealing the massive home where our story takes place.

The home stood at least two stories tall, with a dozen large, beautifully framed windows spread across each floor. Out of all those windows, only one remained lit. The room was the study to one Weiss Schnee, CEO to the Schnee Dust Company. This was a usual night for the young woman, staying up late through the night until the early mornings to finish all her work. She was a successful woman, seeking to use her power and riches to the betterment of man and Faunus-kind.   
While some saw her dedication as a positive influence and cheered her, others saw her as a traitor and hated her for what she did. A select few however, saw moments like this as nothing other than an opportunity.

As Weiss sat at her desk, dressed in a white business suit, and typed away at her computer, paying no attention to outside world, a small, dark figure appeared outside her window, hanging on the balcony. The figure was dressed in a dark black outfit from head to toe, which concealed them by blending in with the night sky, and had a backpack draped over their shoulders.

The figure watched as Weiss worked effortlessly, only stopping occasionally to look at the paperwork in front of her before resuming the task at hand. This went on for almost an hour, the silhouette outside silently watching and patiently waiting. The long wait finally paid off when Weiss went to take a drink of her coffee before realizing that the cup was empty.

“Great.” Weiss said with a sigh.

Pushing her chair out, the snowy haired girl stood up from her seat and left the room, coffee cup in hand. Silence prevailed for a few minutes before the figure spoke in a light whisper.

“Crimson Knight to Bubble Gum do you copy, over?” The figure said into their headset.

“Does my code name really have to be Bubble Gum?” A voice replied through the headset.

“Yes, and you are supposed to say over when you finish speaking. Over.” The figure replied.

A frustrated sigh echoed through the headset before the voice on the other end, Bubble Gum, spoke. “Fine. I copy, Crimson Knight. Over.”

“Snow Queen has left the study, I repeat; Snow Queen has left the study. Shall I proceed? Over” The shadow asked.

A series of clicks and taps filled the headset, as whoever rested on the other side typed away at a keyboard. “Hallways look clear. You are a good to go. Be careful. Over.”

“Right. Over.”

The intruder then proceeded to take out a pocketknife, revealing the sharp blade that rested inside. They slid the blade in between the latch and moved it slowly until a soft click was heard. Folding the knife back up, the figure gently opened the balcony door and slipped inside.

The fireplace was lit and brought a comforting warmth forth, one that was very welcomed after being outside in the cold for so long. They slowly walked towards the desk and proceeded to look over it, gently lifting the papers and books, making sure to keep things neat and put them back to the way they were before as they searched. Letting out a sigh, they then moved to the desk drawers, rummaging around inside each one.

“Any luck, Crimson Knight? Over.” Bubble Gum said over the headset.

“Negative. She must’ve hidden it. Over.” The dark figure answered. They shut the last drawer and took a glance around the room. On one side rested the fireplace and a table that had a rather expensive collection of drinks. On the other side was a large bookshelf that was filled with a collection of books ranging from the different classes of Grimm (which, the figure knew, were from Weiss’s days of training to be a Huntress), to books on how to run a business and even the distinct types of Dust that the SDC mined or crafted.

“Hold on. I have an idea. Over.” The figure said as they walked past the desk and towards the enormous collection of books. They let out a hum as they were lost in a moment in thought, a finger tapping at their mask covered chin as they glanced at the books. Finally, a certain and rather large book caught their eye: _“1001 Different Uses for Dust”_. Gently, the figure took a hold of it and began looking throughout its pages.

“Where is it?” They asked themselves.

Getting tired of looking, they took the book and proceeded to shake it in frustration before a plastic card fell from the pages and onto the floor. “Yesssssssssss.” Came a triumphant whisper, cheering as they put the tome back in place before reaching down and plucking the card from the floor.

The card was a snowy white and had a large, crystal-like snowflake in the center.

“Crimson Knight to Bubble Gum. I found it. Over.”

“Really?!” Bubble Gum exclaimed in surprise. “That’s great! Now its time to proceed to phase two. Over”

“Agreed. How long ‘till Snow Queen returns? Over.”

The voice on the headset let out a hum as they started tapping away. “Twenty seconds. Better start moving. Over.”

“Right.” Crimson Knight said to themselves. Taking the card and placing it into a pouch that rested on their belt, they headed to the door that Weiss exited out of and slowly opened it up, just enough to peak through. Seeing that the area was clear for the moment, they silently left the study before shutting the door behind them.

The halls of the Schnee Mansion were long and as beautifully decorated as one could think, with the owner being one of the wealthiest people on Remnant. Magnificent paintings from across the globe hung from some of the white walls while the statue of a knight stood proud on a pedestal along the wall. The windows, elegantly framed with the Schnee Crest woven into their glass panels, allowed the moon light to fill the hallways, just enough so that one could see.

The intruder snuck silently along the walls, paying close attention to staying out of the lunar light to remain undetected from any person that could enter the halls. As they advanced for several minutes, moving deeper inside the colossal building, they began to reach the end of the hall. There, they spotted a large room with a massive crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room and underneath it, a large Y shaped staircase opened up, connecting the two floors.   
Crimson Knight suddenly noticed a shape moving at the bottom of the staircase and only a moment later, they recognized it to be Weiss Schnee; she appeared to be talking on her scroll.

Quickly, Crimson Knight crouched down and tipped toed to the edge of the railings eavesdrop the conversation.

“No Yang I do not know where Ruby is.” Weiss said as she paced at the bottom of the steps. “Well, maybe she stopped at the store or decided to….No, no, I’m sure that she is fine. That dolt wouldn’t dare let anything happen to her or else she would have to hear from me.” Silence passed as Weiss listened to the other end. “Yes, Yang I understand. I will let you know when she gets home. See you tomorrow and say hello to Blake for me. Yes, goodnight.” The CEO let out a groan and proceeded to rub her temples. “That dolt.” She whispered as she started climbing up the steps.

“Shit.” Crimson Knight exclaimed in a whisper. Glancing around they tried to find a hiding place as Weiss started heading in their direction. Seeing only one option they quickly used their semblance and proceeded to hide in the only place they could.

Moments later, Weiss made her way down the hall grumbling words to herself that ranged from “dolt” to “dunce”, but the reprimands were laced with worry rather than anything else, clearly afraid and worried about what Yang and she spoke about on the phone. She strolled past the knight and the few paintings until finally reaching her study and stepped inside it once again.

A few moments of pure quiet went by, before the statue of the knight moved its arm and lifted the face shield on its helmet, revealing Crimson Knight hiding inside. “Whew. That was close.” They whispered. Once again, they used their semblance to quickly remove the armor just as they had donned it.

“Bubble Gum to Crimson Knight. Do you read? Over.”

Crimson Knight took a deep breath before placing a hand on the ear of her headset and responding. “I read. Over.”

“Where were you? You have been unresponsive for quite a while. Over” Bubble Gum said over the headset, their voice laced with worry. “I almost thought you got caught. Over”

“Sorry. Weiss was heading my way and I had to hide but don’t worry, I’m good now. I’m heading over to the target area, but we must hurry. It’s only a matter of time before Weiss figures out what’s going on. Over.”

“Right. Well let me know when you reach the target and we will continue from there. Over.”

“Of course. Continuing approach, over” Crimson said as they continued down the path.

They walked along the railing that led to the steps, keeping their head on a swivel in case anyone approached, before heading down the stairs. They took to the left at the bottom and headed to a set of large white doors with a set of golden handles and snowflake designs over the wooden frames. Cautiously, Crimson opened one of the doors to peek inside.

In the room was a large dining table that was at least two dozen feet long with just as many chairs lining each side. However, only one end of the table seemed to be in use as it had three places set with several dining utensils, ready to be used for whomever sat there. Above the table was another rather large chandelier and in the center of the wall beside the table rested a large fireplace that only had a small fire burning within it. Crimson then noticed the designed destination.

Another large door like the one they were currently hiding behind stood on the other end of the room, to the right of the already set table pieces. Though a new problem arose. Two seemingly well-armed men guarded either side of the door, dressed in white suits.

“Crap. She has guards watching the entrance.” Crimson whispered. “Crimson to Bubble Gum. We have a problem. Over.”

“What do you mean, and can we please stop with the ‘Over’ thing? It’s getting really annoying.”

Crimson let out a sigh. “Fine, just take the fun out of it will you. Now the problem is that there are two armed guards, probably former Hunters from what I see, watching the door. I don’t see a way around them from here and I’m sure that if I were to try and take them out, one would be able to sound the alarm.”

A deep sigh was heard over the headset. “So, getting the keycard was pretty much pointless. Great. Alright. Give me a sec.” A few seconds passed as a series of tapping noises filled the silence. “Okay. I have a way in but, you’re not going to like it.”

“Give it to me.”

“Well, there is a network of air ducts crossing over the room that you could use to bypass surveillance and get inside. Once you’re in, there will be a small vent that you can exit out of.”

“Really? Vents? What is this? A movie?” Crimson complained earning a small chuckle from her companion over the radio.

“Hey, it’s either that or take out the guards but like you said, getting them both without one hitting the alarm would be difficult. This is our best chance to get inside and retrieve the package.”

“Ugh” Crimson groaned. “Fine, but you owe me for this.”

“Of course.” Bubble Gum answered but Crimson could hear the smile in their voice. “Now the entrance to the vent is back upstairs and you just need to go down the hall opposite the one you came from. It will appear on your right.”

“Okay.” Crimson shut the door and proceeded to follow Bubble Gum’s instructions.

They started heading up the stairs, halting briefly to make sure that Weiss was still in her study and guessing by the light radiating from under the door that she had in fact remained inside. After a few minutes of searching, Crimson reached the vent and noticed that they were probably just small enough to fit without discomfort. For what was probably the hundredth time in their life, they cursed their small stature before taking out their knife once again and used it to take out the screws that kept the vent shut. Once they were removed, Crimson took one last look around to make sure they were alone before taking the vent off and looking down to see that it was dark and full of dust.

“Ewwww.” Crimson said with the small hint of a grimace underneath their mask. “Weiss really should get someone to clean the vents.” With a sigh, they reached into their backpack and took out a flashlight and took one last deep breath before crawling inside.

They continued to crawl through the air duct, thankful that it was not as small as they originally thought and just big enough for them to crawl on their hands and knees. Crimson chuckled as a thought crossed their mind.

“What’s so funny?” Asked Bubble Gum.

“Oh nothing. Just remembered a movie where this guy had to crawl around vents like these to escape some terrorist or something. Was awesome.” Crimson said with a small laugh.

“God you’re old.” Bubble Gum said with a chuckle.

“Hey!” Crimson continued through the vent, before finally seeing a vent up ahead. “Bubble Gum. I have reached the destination,” they looked down the vent and glanced around the room below them before their eyes stopped, “and I have found the target. Proceeding to extract.”

Crimson then let out a small hum. “This is far too easy.” Reaching back into their bag, they pulled out a small spray can. Reaching through the hole, they sprayed it around the room and it started to reveal a series of red lasers spread across the room. “Crap. She has alarm bound laser-booby-traps set up everywhere.”

“Seriously?” Bubble Gum said with surprise. “Well can you reach it using the pulley?”

Crimson nodded. “Yeah I think so, though we are going to have to go slow and be extra careful.”

“Roger that. Standing by to lower.”

Crimson procced to take off their backpack and placed it on the other side of the vent. Opening it up, they took out a small electric cable pulley that could be controlled remotely and attached it to the top of the air duct just about the vent. Taking out their knife again, they removed the screws as well as the vent just as they had done with the previous hatch.

Crimson then proceeded to sit up as best they could before taking one end of the cable and looping it through the D-Link on their belt. They took one last breath and gave out a silent prayer before crawling through the vent.

Slowly, their body was lowered from the ceiling. Crimson did their best to angle away from the lasers. As they inched closer and closer to the target, Crimson’s mask became soaked with sweat, as the pressure and excitement began to build up.

“Just a little bit more, almost there.” They whispered as they got closer. They extended out their arm, only inches away from the goal. “Almost there, aaaaand…”

Just as the tip of their fingers touched the top of their target, the doors to the room slammed open and the lights turned on in a sudden flash that temporarily blinded Crimson, causing them to cover their eyes and thrash around, hitting the lasers surrounding them in the process. The alarms blared for a few moments before being turned off.

Crimson slowly removed their hands from their eyes and to see who had discovered them. Silver eyes met an intense pair of icy blue ones belonging to none other than Weiss Schnee, who was standing in front of them with both hands resting on her hips. The snowy haired woman proceeded to raise her hand and remove the mask covering Crimsons face.

“Ruby Rose! What do you think you’re doing?!” Weiss yelled causing the dangling Crimson Knight, aka Ruby Rose, to flinch.

“Uhhh…playing spy?” Ruby said with a nervous chuckle as she tapped the tips of her fingers together as she lightly swayed back and forth.

“Spy? In the kitchen, really?” Weiss said as she glanced around the room. They were indeed in the kitchen as the room was filled with several fridges, ovens and stoves, as well as an assortment of pots and pans hanging off hooks along the walls. “And what purpose would that have served?”

“Uhhhhh….”

“To check the kitchen for Grimm.” Whispered Bubble Gum through the headset.

“To check the kitchen for Grimm!” Ruby shouted back with a grin.

“Uh huh, right.” Weiss then took the headset off Ruby’s head and brought the mouth piece up to her mouth. “Olivia Rose, what do you think you are doing?”

“Eep!” shrieked Bubble Gum, aka Oliva Rose, causing her to quickly shut her laptop, jump into bed and cover herself in her blankets just enough that a small batch of her light pink hair was still visible.

Weiss let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. “So, you had me worry all night, allowed our thirteen-year-old daughter to stay up way past her bedtime all for,” she reached towards Ruby’s “target” and held it out in front of her, “this? A batch of Christmas cookies?”

In Weiss’s hands lied a large jar filled to the brim with her famous Christmas cookies. Over the years Weiss made sure that she could properly provide for her family and that included cooking. To say that her baking skills were good was an insult in Ruby’s opinion. To Ruby, Weiss’s cooking skills were like those of a Goddess and Ruby, as well as their daughter, would do whatever they could to get it as often as they could. It was then that Weiss decided that she would only make cookies on special occasions, Christmas being one of them.

“But Weisssssssss, they are so delicious.” Ruby pleaded. “We just wanted to have a couple of them.” Ruby pouted, her arms and legs still dangling as she dangled from the cable at her waist.

Weiss rolled her eyes at her wife’s pout and put the jar back on the table. “A couple to you two is more like a couple dozen cookies and I made these for everyone coming over tomorrow for Christmas. Now, I made enough for all of us, but if you are so keen on having them all to yourself and Olivia, maybe you shouldn’t have any.” Weiss said as she crossed her arms again and looked away from her wife.

“Oh Weiss, I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please forgive me? It’s only because I love your cooking so much.” Ruby reasoned. “Please Weiss.” She then proceeded to put on her best puppy eyes: hands clasped in front of her, lower lip quivering, and even watery eyes shining with tears.

Weiss knew what her wife was doing and was doing all she could to resist. She believed she was doing well up until Ruby pulled out the big guns and began whimpering. After that, Weiss could feel her walls begin to crumble and it was then that a smile formed on her face as an idea came to mind. “Fine. You can still have a few.” She then reached over and grabbed the jar. Opening it up, she took out a couple cookies that were shaped like Ruby’s emblem. “You can even have a few right now if you want.”

Ruby’s eyes opened in surprise. “What? Really?! Oh, thank you Weiss. Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Ruby said as she pounced on the cable in joy.

Weiss then handed Ruby the cookies and the redhead quickly started eating away at them. She was so into the deliciousness of the cookies that she failed to notice Weiss silently creep out of the room and shut the door.

“Oh, that was so good. Can I have a couple more Weiss?” Ruby asked with a smile. “Weiss?” she said as she looked around the kitchen. “Weiss? Huh? Wonder where she went?” Ruby shrugged before grabbing her headset and speaking into the microphone. “Hey Olivia, could you let me down now?” Her question was met with silence. “Olivia? Honey you there? Oliviaaaa?”

It was at that moment that she realized that Olivia must’ve closed her computer once Weiss discovered them and that Weiss probably wasn’t coming back to get her down, at least not until morning.

With a sigh, Ruby looked down at the floor that was only a few feet from her reach. “Crap.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story. I know that it is long past or before Christmas, but I had this idea come to me and I had to write it. For those who are waiting for an update to any of my other stories, don’t worry! I am currently working on A Little WhiteRose and will hopefully have a chapter out by the end of this week. As for my others I will get started on them as soon as possible after I finish that chapter. 
> 
> Again, I thank you for reading and please leave a review if you can!


End file.
